


sunsets with you - a part untold

by miyochii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beach Trip, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lee Taeyong's POV, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sudden Realizations, Sunsets, University Students, beach, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyochii/pseuds/miyochii
Summary: Taeyong loves someone for over a year already yet he doesn’t know how to confess to his ‘love of my life’. Out of the blue, his friends decided to go for a trip to the beach since they'll part ways after graduation. Taeyong expected everything to be clear and good in this trip until something happens. Because of it, it’s time for Taeyong to man up and confess.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 18





	sunsets with you - a part untold

**Author's Note:**

> hello there, dearest reader !!
> 
> this fic is like a sequel to my first ever fic i've written hehe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400540) (hence "the part untold"). first and foremost, i would like to take this opportunity to express my gratitude to the following. to doyoung and taeyong - for giving me the utmost inspiration and huge motivation to keep on writing despite the setbacks. in addition, i would like to shout out the following: user makkeuri_ for the overwhelming support!! also to yuyu and naimal, thanks!! last but not the least, im grateful for my supportive and lovely friends in stan twitter as they encouraged as well as motivated me to continue writing this fic hehe. i apologize if there are errors ahead as this is un-betaed >.<
> 
> without further udo, enjoy reading this fic !! i do hope you like it <3

Taeyong just finished showering.

The memory of him and Doyoung walking around the beach still lingers in his brain. Taking photos with Doyoung. Holding Doyoung so close to him. Doyoung’s beating heart as he’s holding hands with him. Capturing Doyoung’s beauty. Carrying Doyoung on his back as they took a photo. Every memory with Doyoung in it makes Taeyong’s heart full and flutter as ever.

If Taeyong’s gonna be honest, a single move from Doyoung will make his heart go crazy. He’s whipped, you see.

After he got dressed for dinner, he received an inbox notification. Without knowing from who it was, he opens the message.

_From: Yuta Nakamoto_ _J_ _, 6:47 pm_

_Taeyong, I’ll tell you something important tonight. Is it okay? Meet me at the lobby at 7?_

Something important?

This made Taeyong confused. As far as Taeyong is concerned, he’s aware. He knows that Yuta is in love with him. Ever since Yuta confessed unexpectedly at Johnny’s birthday party, he slowly distanced himself from his friend. He doesn’t want Yuta to assume that he even stand a chance – because he completely doesn’t. They even talked about it before, him and Yuta. Yuta is aware; someone else owns Taeyong’s heart.

Despite without knowing Yuta’s intention about their upcoming talk, he replies.

_To: Yuta Nakamoto_ _J_ _, 6:51 pm_

_Got it. Okay._

-o-

Taeyong is patiently waiting in the lobby. A couple of minutes passed and finally, Yuta is here. He was panting; he seemed that he came from somewhere. Yuta was holding two vanilla ice creams; he gave the other one to Taeyong.

“Let’s talk outside.” Yuta says as Taeyong nods, following him out of the building as they reached an open cottage.

They settle themselves, sitting in the wooden bench with a distance. Both of them are now eating their dessert – almost silently, waiting for someone to start their conversation. It’s awkward for the both of them. Considering the last time the talked like this is a day after Yuta’s confession, _ha._

Yuta opens up the conversation, “Shall we talk now?”

“Okay.” Taeyong tells him as a sign of approval to go on.

“Remember when I told you that I love you?”

“Ah that, yes.”

“Well, this is about that.”

Oh, I see.

“You see, it’s been a month since that and I have to say thank you to you.”

Yuta proceeds, “It was hard for me; it must be hard for you as well. Thank you for giving me a chance. Not all would do this, you know? So, I thank you for letting us talk like this. I’m sorry I fell in love with you, though. But don’t worry, I already moved on. I already moved on from you a week after we talked even. You’re too good to be true, that’s why. You deserve all the best. I don’t deserve you, either. Please take care of the one you love, okay? I know you love him a lot. I can see it when the both of you are together. I can see it within you. So please, be happy.”

“Despite of this, there are so many things to thank for. Thank you for everything. Thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for understanding me. Thank you, a lot. I never thought I’d get this far. Well, I have to say it. You mean a lot to me. I love you. I love you so much. I love you and that’s why I have to let you go. Wait. I loved you. That’s in past tense. I loved you as someone special before but now, I love you as a friend. Well, I knew it from the start that it wasn’t me. It’s okay, I learned from it.”

In the middle of Yuta talking earlier, Taeyong heard someone sobbing. He wasn’t sure if someone was indeed there yet from a distance; he can hear someone crying prior. Nonetheless, Taeyong offered Yuta a friendly embrace as a response to what he said previously. To have the courage to say all of these is remarkable indeed.

“Thank you, to you as well Yuta.”

“No problem, TY.”

Yuta adds, “Also Taeyong, I think it’s time to confess to him.“

Taeyong stares at Yuta for a second and proceeds to ask, “You think it is time?”

“Honestly, yes. Both of you deserves to be happy. Don’t prolong it or else Doyoung might lose his feelings for you. You don’t want that either, right? Confess to him, go get him.” Yuta said as a piece of advice.

In all honesty, Taeyong’s in love with Doyoung for years now. He was just shy to admit it and scared what to do with it. He’s also afraid of losing his bestfriend that’s why he doesn’t dare to confess straight ahead. Yet with Yuta telling him these, Taeyong might have just the guts to tell Doyoung that he loves him with all of his heart.

“Noted. Thank you, again.” Taeyong beamed.

Yuta responds, “The pleasure’s mine.”

“I think they’re waiting for us in the resto.” Taeyong states, “Let’s catch up?”

“Oh sure, yes.”

The walk from the cottage to Mr. Kentucky’s was quite long. When Taeyong and Yuta finally arrived to the place and approached their friends, they noticed that they were near upon finishing their meals.

Oh, Taeyong observes that Doyoung’s not on his usual self – he looks so _down._

Taeyong initiates an apology, “Sorry, we’re late.”

It’s look like Jaehyun didn’t mind the apology and asks, “Where did you go? Both of you?”

“U-uh outside. We talked about something.” Yuta answered as he ogled Taeyong for a second.

“Oh, okay.” Jaehyun uttered.

“Come now, eat.” Sicheng states, “Both of you are hungry, yes?”

Taeyong and Yuta just nodded as they sat together with their friends.

As they were eating, they quickly engaged and formed a discussion. It was all about how amazing the whole place is, how wonderful the hotel is, how they had fun and enjoyed the first day and many more. Amidst this, Taeyong notices that Doyoung didn’t speak at all. He stares at him with concern for a moment.

_Doyoung’s tired, he needs to rest._

Despite the fact that he knows Doyoung is exhausted, something else is bothering Taeyong. The older knows that it’s not the only thing which made his bestfriend turn in a state like that. He knows Doyoung – even if he’s tired, he can still be energetic and all. This time, it’s different. Also, Doyoung told Taeyong before that he primarily had the desire to go to the beach long ago. Thus, Taeyong is thinking that it’s odd for Doyoung to be like that. Taeyong kept on observing Doyoung.

As they head into their shared room, Doyoung still didn’t say a word. Because of this, the atmosphere is thick between the two of them – it is awkward and silent, for the record. If Taeyong’s memory serves him right, Doyoung is the louder one compared to him. Experiencing a moment without Doyoung being blabbermouth makes Taeyong weird.

Upon their arrival in their room, Taeyong suddenly had the urge to ask Doyoung. Ask why he’s acting that why and what’s the reason behind his peculiarity. Taeyong thinks for a while for a good conversation opener. Ah, I know now – he thinks.

“I’m sorry I didn’t reply earlier.” Taeyong explains, “I left my phone here.”

“I understand, hyung.” Doyoung answered and the room is now eloped with silence once more.

Taeyong suddenly says out of impulse, “Doyoung-ah, you’re not okay.” 

Doyoung deadpans, “I guess we’re back at this kind of conversation again, hyung?” Taeyong clearly did not expect that response from Doyoung.

Taeyong fires back, “I’m just worried about yo-“

“I am fine.” Doyoung who was taken aback, answered the older.

“No, you’re not.” Taeyong, who obviously noticed the change of Doyoung’s behavior, swiftly interjects, “You’re not at your usual self, and you didn’t even look at me earlier when we were eating. Just now.”

“I’m tired, m’kay?” Taeyong knows that it’s partly a lie.

“I know, but you’re acti-“

“Please, I don’t want to argue. I wanna sleep, hyung.” Doyoung pleaded, it was evident in his state that he’s drowsy already. The bunny is in need of a deep slumber. I should let him sleep already.

“Okay then. Sleep tight, Doie.”

_Dream of me, Doyoung._

In all honesty, Taeyong anticipated a response from the younger yet it looks like Doyoung dozed off already to sleep. Oh boy, Taeyong coos at the sight of the younger and has the urge to kiss his bestfriend’s forehead. Doyoung looks lovely and heavenly even when he’s asleep. He’s so ethereal. Maybe someday, he can kiss the younger’s temple.

_Soon, I’ll do that_.

Taeyong decides to lies down beside the younger and fixes the blanket so that it’ll cover them both. The older kept on attempting to sleep yet the thought of Doyoung being quiet is still bugging him. As Doyoung said earlier that’s he okay, Taeyong ponders that maybe it’s just him going over a mile, worrying too much about the younger. Before he sleeps, a random thought popped in his brain.

He suddenly thought of confessing to Doyoung.

_Maybe tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow is finally the day I’ve been waiting for._

With that, he brushes off that thought and goes to sleep.

-o-

Taeyong woke up as the sunlight was directly beaming at his face.

Taeyong’s startled as he’s all alone now in the room. He checks the alarm clock; it was just 7 in the morning. Doyoung probably woke up earlier once more. Oh great, he didn’t miss their free breakfast at the hotel’s dining room. Remembering what he talked about with Doyoung last night, he hopes that today, Doyoung will go back to his usual self. With this, Taeyong rushed down to the hotel’s dining room seeing his friends eating breakfast already.

“TY hyung, good morning!” Jaehyun greeted him, he responds with a smile.

Sicheng mutters, “Come and eat now. Sit with us, let’s go.”

As Taeyong was approaching their table, he notices that Doyoung is not uttering any word like yesterday. They ate breakfast as the group tackled and discussed how they are looking forward to today’s turn of events. Oh, Doyoung isn’t speaking – not until Jaehyun asks him this question.

“You looked for them around the cottages, right?” Jaehyun queried.

This made Taeyong pause for a while. Taeyong thinks that might be it – Doyoung accidentally eavesdropped at his and Yuta’s conversation. Taeyong realizes that this might be bad if Doyoung thought Yuta confessed again. It’s a big _oh no_ indeed.

“Ah, yes.” Doyoung answers, “I didn’t find them, though.”

Jaehyun continued to talk as Taeyong ogled Yuta for a moment. It seems like they need to talk out for this.

Breakfast was already finished and their tummies are now all full. The first activity for the day was kayaking. Jaehyun obviously paired with Sicheng for the ride. Taeyong was about to say he’ll go together with Doyoung but then, Doyoung said he wanted to enjoy kayaking alone. Honestly, Taeyong is worried of Doyoung – the younger gets seasick sometimes. This made the group quite startled and concerned. Thus, Taeyong ended up kayaking with Yuta.

Kayaking? It was fun and enjoying if you’ll ask Taeyong. The water is crystal clear as he can see the coral reefs, fishes and other living sea creatures under it. Taeyong saw a starfish, even. Yet if Taeyong’s going to be honest, it’ll be more enjoying to go kayaking with Doyoung. Too bad he didn’t have the opportunity to do so.

After their kayak session, the group decided (it was actually Jaehyun who thought of it) to rent a boat fit for five to wander around the beach perimeters (and to possibly visit some islands that were close to the beach if they can). It was actually obvious that Taeyong kept himself close to Doyoung in case anything happens which leads them to seating next to each other in the boat.

“Why are you seating with me?” Doyoung asked.

Taeyong interjects, “Why not?”

“Look. If you’re worried about my seasickness, it’s okay.” Doyoung relents, “I can handle.”

“I know you, Doie. Maybe if we’ll-“

“I said it’s fine, hyung.”

“Okay.” Taeyong answered – but he didn’t leave Doyoung despite the younger’s protest.

Taeyong feels a lot more comfortable as he is now sitting next to Doyoung. Maybe the younger feels better today? Taeyong truly hopes he is. All of a sudden, Taeyong notices that Doyoung is blinking his eyes repeatedly and he seems to be in deep thought. In an attempt to ease his bestfriend’s worries, Taeyong decided to caress Doyoung’s hands. It was evident that the younger was startled by his action, it’s written all over his face yet after that, Doyoung beams and says a ‘thank you’.

_I’m glad I can somehow help you._

Right there, throughout the trip, everything seemed to go back to what it is. Taeyong and Doyoung calmly watched the attractive, astonishing scenery around them. The others did the same too – appreciating and taking photographs of the bewildering beauty setting.

Until lunch came, Doyoung became silent again. Taeyong honestly thought that after their boat trip around the beach, they’ll go back to normal. It seems like he was completely wrong. As they finished eating lunch at Mr. Kentucky’s (yet again), Taeyong noticed that Doyoung was slowly getting weak based on his current state.

“Guys, I want t-to….” Doyoung who’s gradually losing energy says, “Want to sleep. I’m drow-”

As soon as Doyoung said that, Taeyong hurriedly grabbed the younger’s wrist and wraps his arm around his waist for support as he says, “Doyoung, let’s go. I’ll tuck you in bed.” He then tells their friends that he’ll back after guiding Doyoung.

When they arrive in their shared room, Doyoung once again, plops down in their bed.

As he was tucking Doyoung in the bed, Taeyong hears the younger say, “Mhm, Yongie.”

“Yes?” Taeyong hums.

“Thank you for everything.” Doyoung, drowsy, tried to stare at Taeyong for a moment.

Taeyong beams and responds, “Always. You know that.”

“Do you need anything?” Taeyong added a query.

Doyoung shakes his head and offers a smile instead.

“I’ll go back now?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong was about to go out of the room when Doyoung says, “Wait.”

Taeyong, now taken aback, asks “Yes, Doyoungie?”

“I- nevermind, thank you again.” Taeyong thinks Doyoung wants to tell something, he can feel it.

Despite that, Taeyong beams as a response, “Sleep well. See you later.”

Doyoung smiles as he dozes off to a deep slumber.

As soon as he closed the door to their shared room, Taeyong had a thought that the time is now. It’s the perfect opportunity to execute his plan and to finally confess to person he loves. Taeyong quickly rushed back to Mr. Kentucky’s. Taeyong is going to tell his friends about his plan.

“Oh, hyung! You’re back.” Sicheng said.

Jaehyun, asks with concern evident in his face, “How is Doyoung?”

“He fell asleep so quick, he’s really tired,” Taeyong answered.

“Oh, I see. It must be hard for him earlier in the boat.” Jaehyun stated.

Yuta affirms, “It seems like it.”

Taeyong pauses for a while, taken aback – thinking if he should tell them right here, right now.

Sicheng interjects, “Taeyong hyung, you’re deep in thought. What’s up?”

“I noticed too. Got something to say?” Jaehyun queried as well.

Yuta eyed Taeyong before speaking, like he’s seeking for approval as he was about to tell the couple something, “I think Taeyong’s thinking about the fact that he’ll confess to Doyoung.” Yuta’s statement quickly made Jaehyun and Sicheng’s jaw drop. The Japanese man just tittered in response.

“I am so overwhelmed? I mean, finally? Taeyong got the balls to confess?” Jaehyun remarked.

Sicheng adds, “Me too. You two have been dancing around each other for a long time already. It irks me to wake up and realize you two aren’t together yet.”

Yuta confesses, “I guess I can say the both of them are quite timid. If it weren’t for me, Taeyong wouldn’t have the guts to tell Doyoung he-“

“Yuta, stop there.” Sicheng interjected.

“Wait, why?” Yuta asked.

Sicheng answers as he ogled Taeyong, “I realized something. Yuta was he’s the reason why Taeyong decided to confess. You talked to each other, last night hence you two were late right? When Doie hyung said he looked around the cottages, I saw the both of you eyeing each other when he said that. Is it possible that…Wait. Oh my god, that explains why Doyoung hyung was acting like that!”

“Babe, I don’t understand a thing. Can you explain slowly?” Jaehyun snickered.

Yuta nearly shouts, “Don’t tell me that…he saw us? He might’ve misunder-“

“He did misunderstand us. I felt it.” Taeyong says as he interrupted Yuta, “When we arrived here last night, Doie looked so down? I also heard someone crying when Yuta and I were talking. I figured out it’s Doyoung.”

“Oh, shoot. I’m sorry, Taeyong.” Yuta apologized.

“Doyoung hyung was so silent and all last night and today, that must be it.” Jaehyun stated.

Sicheng hums in agreement and says, “Now, I’m thinking maybe Doyoung really thought that Yuta confessed to Taeyong and Taeyong’s considering him or something. We need to tell Doyoung hyung that Yuta actually didn’t confess or something.”

“I believe Taeyong hyung has a plan.” Jaehyun stated as he eyes Taeyong.

“Oh. Me. R-right, I do have a plan.”

Yuta asks, “Care to spill it Mr. Lee?”

With that, Taeyong shares his not-so-carefully planned confession for his soon-to-be boyfriend. It involves a lot of talking, some flowers and a _ring_. Mind you, he’s not proposing but either way, Taeyong will get there soon. The boy also shared where he thinks is the best place to confess to Doyoung, telling his friends that exact place is memorable for the both of them. As soon, as Taeyong was finished telling his plan, his friends were both excited and nervous. They were all aware that Taeyong and Doyoung’s feelings are mutual.

Yet, what if something happened which made Doyoung reject him?

_He won’t do that. I’m sure he loves me as much as I love him._

He came back to reality as Yuta kept on calling him, “TY hyung!”

“Oh, what is it?”

“Finally. We were talking about your plan and we want a confirmation, are we code green?” Yuta questioned.

“Code green it is.”

And right there, Taeyong’s plan is in action as Yuta begun with his part.

-o-

Taeyong is way too nervous.

He’s going back and forth, reciting the speech he prepared for the person who owns his heart. Taeyong’s heart is completely racing. He can’t chill out knowing that he will be professing his love later on. Currently, he’s at the mini-garden where he and Doyoung took a souvenir photo of them together. To note, the sun is kissing the sea already. A great atmosphere and just in time, Taeyong thinks.

All of a sudden, he notices that his friends were already at the entrance.

“TY, I think Doyoung got it. He’ll be here soon.” Yuta states as Taeyong’s heart is beating faster than before. No words can describe how nervous and excited he is, right now. Jaehyun wishes him a simple ‘good luck’ as Sicheng cheered him on with a ‘fighting’. Taeyong can’t wait.

Now, Taeyong can spot a familiar figure at the entrance.

He watches the figure receive the three red roses from their friends. Taeyong specifically chose roses as his scar looks like one as Doyoung noted before. Also, it is Doyoung’s favorite flower. Three stands for the magical words. Of course, red symbolizes love.

The figure now entered the mini-garden and there, Taeyong is standing confidently, breathing in and out. His resolve crumbles as he sees the love of his life, crying. Taeyong wraps his arms around his waist as an attempt to comfort the younger, getting closer to him while saying, “Hi.”

“H-Hello.” Doyoung stared at his eyes fondly for a moment as he continued to cry.

Taeyong asks he traced the back of the younger, drawing shapes to soothe him in a way, “Why are you crying, baby?” Oh, Taeyong himself was slightly taken aback by his confidence to call him baby. It suits him, though. Doyoung is his baby.

“I just, can’t believe this?” Taeyong smiles with Doyoung’s response. For him, it feels surreal to be in this exact moment too. To hold Doyoung close to him with their faces just inches away. Taeyong answers, “Me too.”

Taeyong mustered up the courage to drop down to the floor with a one kneel down. He seems like he was going to propose – earning a chuckle from the audience (read: their friends). He inhales and exhales, earning the courage to do such action. Taeyong gently holds Doyoung’s hand as he gazes at him.

“Taeyong, stand up. What are you doing? Are you going to prop-“ Taeyong is internally laughing because of Doyoung’s reaction. Nevertheless, he chuckles and replies, “Soon but not now, just let me.”

He stares at Doyoung and observes that the younger was surprised and he sure do felt butterflies because of it. Taeyong sees it as a sign to profess his love – so he did.

“Kim Dongyoung, the only person who’ll I love in my entire life.” As he started, he can see Doyoung smiling already – he takes it as an indication to proceed.

Taeyong continues, “I always thought I was obvious. Obvious that I liked you since we were in 6th grade. Obvious that I love you since your 16th birthday. I always thought I was until they told me I wasn’t. I am sorry for giving you those mixed signals back then.”

Tears are coming out from Taeyong eyes as he says, “I never liked and loved a person this much before. That’s why I didn’t know what exactly to do. Despite of this, I would like to say that I am thankful for everything. Thank you for being my comfort, my warmth, my light, my peace, my sense of security and my pillar. I can’t imagine a life of mine without you. You are so important to me, you know?”

“You’re everything that I want and need. I love your voice. I love your kindness. I love your nagging. I love your protectiveness. I love you, because you’re you. Doyoungie, you make me feel like I’m the luckiest person in the world because I have you. Let’s be together until we’re old and until the end, yeah?” Taeyong asks with a smile plastered in his face.

Taeyong inhales and exhales deeply.

“My favorite person, Doyoung. I love you, a lot. I’ll love you always and forever.” After he was finished, he showed the red box he was hiding since Doyoung’s birthday. To spill, he was going to give it at the younger’s celebration yet something told him that it’s not yet time. Instead of the ring, he gave Doyoung the sweater he wanted and a new perfume. He also treated Doyoung to a movie date after his birthday.

He opens the box showing a silver ring embellished with a diamond saying, “Doie, this is my promise ring to you.” Taeyong fits the ring right into Doyoung’s finger as he continued, “I want to let you know that no one can separate us. I want you to know that my love for you is endless. I want to let the world know that it’s us, Taeyong and Doyoung only.”

The older is wearing the other half of the ring already in his ring finger prior to their confession. Doyoung observed that and says, “Yong-ah, you didn’t have to” while it is clear that he’s sobbing again.

_It’s for you, Doyoung. Everything just for you._

Taeyong just beamed as he continued to stare at the younger with an unexplainable fondness. It was way too evident that the both of them are in love with each other.

Once again, Doyoung stared at him for a moment and genuinely smiles. He began to spoke, “Lee Taeyong, the love of my life.”

With the one sentence, it made Taeyong tear up.

“The moment you came into my life, I knew there was something special and different in you. Something special in a way that you’re incredibly the most amazing person I met in my lifetime. Something different in a way that you’re handsome but you don’t flaunt it unlike the others, you’re talented but you’re humble, you’re so kind and you don’t bring harm to anyone; I love that about you.” Doyoung confessed.

The younger adds, “You’ve been my bestfriend since we were young and I am so glad I met you. You’ve been in my darkest days to my happiest moments. I never regret spending those with you. I never felt this way before to anyone until you. You understand me the most. You stood by me. You’re there for me despite everything that happened. I am so grateful for everything, Yongie.

“I am sorry it took a while but at least, we’re besides each other right? I can’t wait to spend my days with you.” Doyoung finishes his statement as he’s starting to tear up.

Taeyong feels like he is the luckiest and happiest person to exist in the world by having Doyoung, he’s certain he feels that way.

“My home, my heart and my life. I love you so much, Taeyong. I love you more than you can imagine.”

_Doyoung, you are my home. You are my heart and you are my complete life, too._

Taeyong smiled at him crying and rambles and asks, “So Kim Doyoung, is that a yes? Would you like to spend more sunsets with me? Would you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and be your boyfriend? I promise, I will take care of you, I will-”

“I’d love to. To more sunsets with you, Taeyong. Yes, I’m yours and you’re mine” Doyoung answered as he interjected the elder’s statement.

Taeyong’s smiling like he won the lottery. Doyoung’s blushing too hard. Taeyong pulled Doyoung closer and circled the younger’s waist. Their faces were getting closer to each other. Doyoung stared at Taeyong like he’s glued to him. Taeyong gazed back with same amount of fondness.

Doyoung says, “Thank you for this, for everything.”

“Always.” Taeyong responds as he grabs his lover closer to his body, heat emanating as the distance between their faces are slowly decreasing.

Taeyong mutters, “Oh baby, I love you.”

“I love you too, boyfriend.” Doyoung replied.

At the same moment as yesterday, something fantastic happened to Taeyong and Doyoung. The lovebirds kissed as they were finally one – a kiss which was languid and sweet. It was a kiss that only long time lovers could do but apparently, Taeyong and Doyoung could do it too. From that day on, it will always be Lee Taeyong and Kim Doyoung as they were willing and they will always look forward to more sunsets with each other.

**A month later…**

_To: My Doie <3, 3:30 pm_

_Doyoungie, I’m sorry. I can’t fetch you. Mark’s ill and I have to take care of him for a while. Don’t worry, I’ll come home to our apartment._

_From: My Doie <3, 3:37 pm_

_Mark is sick? I saw him with the 00 boys buying balloons and stuff earlier tho?_

_To: My Doie <3, 3:45 pm_

_Ah, nevermind. See you, baby._

_From: My Doie <3, 4:03 pm_

_You’re sus, Yong-ah._

_To: My Doie <3, 4:09 pm_

_;)_

_From: My Doie <3, 4:14 pm_

_Is it about our first monthsary?_

_From: My Doie <3, 4:20 pm_

_That’s the reason why Renjun asked me to hang out with him later? To possibly distract me?_

_From: My Doie <3, 4:28 pm_

_Yongie, I discovered your plan HAHAHA. Am I right?_

_From: My Doie <3, 4:35 pm_

_Tyong?_

_From: My Doie <3, 4:39 pm_

_Answer me baby_ _L_

_To: My Doie <3, 4:46 pm_

_Hehe_

_To: My Doie <3, 5:20 pm_

_See it for yourself later, Ddoing. I love you, a lot :D_

Taeyong just laughs as his lover can’t stop bugging him with today’s events.

Doyoung is right though – today is their first anniversary as a couple but other than that, there is something coming up too. People may say they’re moving so fast yet it’s Taeyong and Doyoung. They’ve known each other from the start. They’re indeed – soulmates.

All of a sudden, Taeyong receives a message from Doyoung.

_From: My Doie <3, 5:34 pm_

_WDYM OUR APARTMENT?????????_

_TAEYONGIE?????????_

_-fin._

**Author's Note:**

> im so grateful you completed this fic !!
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated hehe. want to scream and rant at me? go on and yell at me here on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/trulydoies) and [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/trulydoies) hehe. see u again on the next fic !!
> 
> with all the love, nini ^.^


End file.
